


4 "Loves"

by yingfei



Series: L.O.R.E. [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 4 Things, Agape, Eros - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Philia - Freeform, WIP, Work In Progress, storage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingfei/pseuds/yingfei
Summary: (Will add in stuff later)
Series: L.O.R.E. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971397





	4 "Loves"

**Author's Note:**

> WIP

**AGAPE:** L.O.R.E. (The mandatory type of love established, due to the usage of Vodou.)

 **EROS:** L.O.R.E.: Creuset Ecarlate (The Route of Merlonta.)

 **PHILIAS:** L.O.R.E.: Metamorphosis (The Route of Reedolf.)

 **STORAGE** : L.O.R.E.: Nasterea Domnului (The Route of Vladia.)

* * *

Agape + Philia = ideal/good ending  
Agape + Eros = flawed/bad ending  
Agape + Storage = true ending 

* * *

**TLDR:**

With Vladia, Augustus is too stuck in the past, and thus his character comes full circle when he forgives the past and moves on to the present and looks forward to the future.

With Merlonta, Augustus is too focused on the future, and thus his character comes full circle when he stops idolizing the future and instead lives in the present as well as keep in mind the mistakes of his past.

With Reedolf, Augustus is too contempt with the present, and thus his character comes full circle when he takes the present more seriously as well as plan for the future and stop running away from his past.

* * *

  
I believe my story would go like Fate Stay/Night, not in plot, but in there's three different ways the story can go and on how certain bonds and types of love are emphasized more than in other parts. There are four types of love listed above, but I believe Agape would be what the story starts with due to the vodou of 

For Agape, I believe t

For Eros, I believe Merlonta would be for this, but not because of an actual lust for blood (Unlike her grandmother Ermella), as Merlonta has no sexual affiliations with blood, but because to have eros means to have selfish or, to put it lightly, specific feelings of something. Since all three characters have to do with blood, I believe Merlonta not needing to use so much blood but using it for the simple reason of a desire to discover more scientific/magical ways to use blood would be an example of eros, compared to Vladia who uses blood as a necessity and on how Vladia's biological and non-biological relationships have a strong "blood" tie as in a familial relationship, and to Reedolf who would focus on friendship and keeping bonds friendly which could account to his grandfather who was the "bond" that stopped Dracula and Ermella from trying to kill each other. This I believe would be most conflictive with the agape due to the fact that agape requires a love above all while eros at its strongest can be a specific love that can conflict with putting the god of love first. I believe Merlonta and Augustus would get along the best but ironically Merlonta (or rather her descendants/relatives) could end up being bad influences on Augustus and end up with Augustus having a lust for Vodou/witchcraft or a desire to use it that goes against the type of Vodou Augustus goes for.

For Philias, I believe Reedolf would be for this because his relationship with blood is to keep the friendship nature of things casual and to not. I call it philias because friendships are things that can easily change over time. Storage is permanent regardless of if you like your biological family or not, and true eros is able to last for what can seem like a long time, but friendships are usually something that in a matter of seconds can change its status the most. In this, I believe Philias is the middle ground and that Reedolf's dynamic with Augustus could go either way.

For Storage, I put Vladia in there because all the prototype envisions I had for this character involved both biological family and how even non-biological people she has made bonds with have become family to her. Characters I've made that had a lot to do with her also were mostly with familial (both literal familial and non-familial) bonds. For my main character, who has a family issue, I believe it could mean . I believe because of the emphasis the Bible puts on family, storage and agape could go along sweetly.


End file.
